


Ense et Aratro

by 1804Falcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 11th Century, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Remus Lupin, Bending (Avatar), Blood Magic, Brutality, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Sirius Black, Elemental Magic, F/M, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Severus Snape, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Harry Potter is Salazar Slytherin, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Hogwarts Founders Era, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Narcissa Black Malfoy is a Good Parent, Portrait James Potter, Portrait Lily Evans Potter, Powerful Hermione Granger, Protective Remus Lupin, Reincarnation, Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Smart Hermione Granger, Smart Ron Weasley, Soul Bond, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Time Travelling Harry Potter, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1804Falcon/pseuds/1804Falcon
Summary: Suite à une bataille sanglante, Godric Griffyndor et Salazar Slyntherin s'apprètent à rentrer chez eux, mais un incident magique transportera Slytherin mille ans plus tard sur les terres de Hogwarts …
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Godric Gryffindor & Helga Hufflepuff & Rowena Ravenclaw & Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor & Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor & Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff & Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff & Salazar Slytherin, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hogwarts Students & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Malfoy Family & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Ense et Aratro

_**Chapitre 1: Il était une fois quatre sorciers ...** _

_**[** en italique: vieil anglais mais comme il y a une transition linguistique en 1066 des suites de la bataille de Hastings, cela s'équilibre entre le Vieil anglais et le Moyen Anglais **]** _

_**An 1066, près de Durham en Northumbrie.** _

La plaine bordée d'une grande et épaisse forêt qui s'étendait aux abords d'un petit et coquet village était alors couverte de cadavres, leur liquide vital colorant l'herbe, le mucus et les arbres, absorbé par la terre nourricière.

S'il on prêtait une attention particulière aux corps froids que la Mort avait ravit, on s'aperçevrait alors que les attaquants et les défenseurs étaient facilement reconnaissables. Les défenseurs se trouvaient plutôt vers l'entrée du village, où leurs femmes et leurs enfants se recueillaient sur leur dépouille. Quand aux attaquants, à leur chevelure claire coiffée d'un casque conique, à leur fine côte de maille passée sur une tunique leur descendant les genoux, leur petit écu couronné d'une pique en son milieu et de leur longue hache double, il ne ne faisait aucun doute que c'étaient des anglo-saxons révoltés.

Il y avait plus de morts chez les autochtones que chez les anglo-saxons, venus dans le seul mais de soumettre ou d'éradiquer ce petit hameau sans réelle importance autre que stratégique. Heureusement, -ou malheureusement selon le point de vue -, les hommes du village qui avaient pris les armes avaient reçu du renfort.

Un renfort inattendu mais bienvenu.

En effet, habitait ici une petite fille et son frère avec leur père, l'un des hommes qui avait combattu.

Ces deux enfants étaient tous deux sorciers, et allaient à _Poudlard_ .

Alarmés par la lettre de leur père, salie de terre et vague, leur demande de ne pas rentrer, que le village était sous le coup d'une attaque et qu'il voulait ses deux enfants en sécurité, ils avaient alors couru chez leur professeur , lui avait montré la lettre et demandé s'il était possible d'intervenir en renfort.

C'était donc grâce à ces deux enfants que leur village était encore debout, libre de toute attaque. Car nul doute que, sans l'intervention des deux étrangers, les Anglo-saxons avaient besoin de prendre possession du village et auraient écrasé toute révolte.

Les deux sorciers ont été remerciés par le père des enfants, ce qui les surprit, n'aillant l'habitude que des moisissures convaincus qu'ils étaient des _"Fils du Diable"_ ne reviennent sur leur jugement.

_\- Prenez garde, leur avait dit l'honnête moldu en jetant un regard aux autres villageois qui regardaient l'échange de loin. Je suis ici le seul à vous apprécier, alors je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de prestement partir._

~~ §

Peu après leur sortie du hameau, les deux sorciers s'empressèrent de monter à cheval et d'entamer le voyage de retour vers les froides Terres d'Ecosse.

Ne voulant pas s'occuper d'autres Anglo-saxons en quête de révolte et encore moins de Northumberland qui avait entamé sa marche suite à la mort d'Edouard le Confesseur *, ils ont emprunté d'un commun accord les sentiers les moins fréquentés mais y firent la rencontre de houliers.

_(* NDA: Petite parenthèse historique._

_Le roi d'Angleterre Edouard le Confesseur meurt au début de l'année 1066 sans laisser d'enfants. Son beau-frère Harold Godwinson est choisi pour lui succéder, mais d'autres prétendants se font connaître. Le roi norvégien Harald Hardrada envahit l'Angleterre au mois de septembre. Il est vaincu et tué par Harold à la bataille de Stamford Bridge le 25 septembre. Guillaume, duc de Normandie, débarque à son tour dans le Sussex quelques jours plus tard. Harold se porte à sa rencontre et l'affronte à la bataille de Hastings le 14 octobre. Cet affrontement décisif voit la mort de Harold Godwinson et la victoire de Guillaume le Conquérant, qui est sacré roi d'Angleterre à l'Abbaye de Westminister le jour de Noël, le 25 décembre.)_

Les deux frères d'armes se battirent dos à dos, l'un armé de poignards et l'autre d'une grande épée et les fiéffés voyous n'y coupèrent pas. 

Ils reprirent par la suite leur route et abordèrent rapidement la ville de Berwick, puis galopèrent jusqu'à Édimbourg.

Les y attendaient leurs deux élèves. Fintan et Aghaistin, deux jumeaux qui se ressemblaient en tout point, s'étaient postés aux limites de la cité et guettaient leur retour.

Les deux sorciers, qui avaient rabattu leurs capucons par précaution s'avancèrent jusqu'à la limite de la ville puis descendirent un talus de terre. Un rapide balayage de magie leur confirma que leurs deux élèves étaient bien là et saufs. Ils se firent connaître, oyant prestement:

_\- Qui vas là?_

Fintan abaissa son arc bandé et sauta de l'arbre dans lequel il s'était caché à la vue de leurs professeurs tandis qu'Aghaistin sortait de derrière le talus, une épée bâtarde dans la main.

Des cheveux d'un blond pâle et des yeux bleus délavés, mi-long pour Aghaistin et retenus en tresse pour Fintan, les différences physiques s'arrêtaient là.

_\- Professeurs, tout s'est déroulé sans encombres?_

Les deux hommes abaissèrent leurs capuchons et le premier répondit:

\- _Oui. Nous avons pu empêcher l'attaque malgré le nombre d'assaillants._

Grand et musclé, il avait des courts cheveux lisses qui descendaient sur ses joues d'un blond pâle parsemé de mèches plus foncées, un visage tanné par le soleil à la mâchoire forte où s'étendait une cicatrice brunâtre jusqu'à sa pommette droite, un nez droit et des yeux gris d'acier. Il était habillé d'une armure d'acier sur une cotte de maille simple qui s'arrêtait aux genoux sur une tunique dont le col d'un rouge sombre aux bordures dorées ressortait, de canon d'avant bras du même matériau ainsi que de gantelets articulés.

Une ceinture de cuir d'où pendait le fourreau d'une longue épée portant un rubis de la taille d'un pouce à sa garde était bouclée à sa taille, décorée de symboles runiques discrets et de petites poches qui pendaient sur le côté. Le flancart d'acier qui s'arrête aux genouillères des grèves masquait les braies renforcées dessous.

Il affichait un visage avenant et dégageait une aura apaisante et sûre.

Godric Gryffondor avait tout du preux chevalier, s'il on omettait la longue baguette qui était gagnée à son avant bras gauche dans le canon prévu à cet effet et le manteau à fourrure qui recouvrait ses spallières.

_\- Godric,_ l'appela son compagnon alors qu'ils emballaient rapidement leurs quelques affaires de voyage qu'ils avaient emportés, secondés par les jumeaux.

Celui-ci, plus court en taille et ayant une carrure beaucoup moins imposante, laissait ses longs cheveux noirs d'encre indisciplinés reposer sur ses épaules, dont les mèches plus courtois étaient balayées sur son visage pâle recouvert d'un léger chaume au menton et qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler les yeux verts émeraude vifs qui regardaient alors derrière Godric, rétrécis.

Vêtu d'un manteau long et épais liseré de blanc de la même couleur que ses yeux et dont le col s'évasait au cou pour laisser entrevoir une tunique au col noir sous un plastron qui épousait son abdomen, tenu par des lanières faites d ' un métal incassable. Une large ceinture de cuir cloutée lui ceignait la taille dont la boucle circulaire en argent avait de discrètes runes gravées en cercle, agrémentées de divers et emplacements circulaires sur les côtés dans les restants des fioles de potions ainsi que deux dagues gagnées dans le dos.

Une draperie de la même facture reposait sur son épaule droite et descendait sur le plastron avant de pendre élégamment les genoux sous des braies simples. Une protection reposait sur ses épaules et s'arrêtait à ses avant bras, d'où partait une longue nageoire gantelet, fait de métal et de cuir. Chaussée de bottes épaisses et lacées ayant chacune une dague gainée et dissimulée, elles étaient de simple facture et avaient les semelles souples.

Salazar Serpentard avait tout de l'érudit moyen si ce n'est son armement, son équipement et sa giberne qui pendait sur son côté.

Godric se retourna et jura de surprise.

_\- La peste soit de ces audacieux!_

Sur les hauteurs du talus se tenaient des marauds et des houliers défroqués, ventes et en nombre accompagnés d'Anglo-saxons qui les regardaient comme un prédateur regardantait son prochain repas.

En oyant le son distinct d'un arc que l'on bande et d'une flèche qu'on décoche, les quatre hommes adoptent immédiatement une formation de défense.

_\- La guigne nous a rattrapé ..._ grogna Salazar en dégainant l'un de ses poignards. _Nous ne pouvons pas couper à cette bastaille. Fintan, Aghaistin n'oubliez pas: la discrétion est le maître mot de la magie!_

Les jeunes besson hochèrent prestement la tête, puis la bastaille commença.

Une flèche tirée se brisa d'un craquement de bois sonore contre le bouclier que Godric avait dressé dès l'instant où il avait senti leur présence et il bondit.

Une marche parfaitement taillée émergea soudain de la terre et lui permet _d'un lien_ , de rejoindre les maroufles qui s'étaient regroupés plus haut, et il remercia son ami pour sa maîtrise.

Cependant, les jumeaux officiers de soutien aux deux sorciers et restaient cachés derrière les buissonades.

Fintan abattit un houlier de justesse et en senta voler un autre d'un mouvement de main rapide tandis qu'Aghaistin, arborant une entaille au bras, allaitant au combat rapproché mortir ceux qui s'approchaient de trop près de leur retraite.

Le jeune homme esquiva élargi un coup de poignard maladroit, chopa la main qui le tenait et appuyéa sur le méridien, provoquant le criement du bric qui lâcha son arme. Aghaistin l'occit violence.

Plus haut sur le talus, Godric dévia une hache longue du plat de son épée, provoquant le déséquilibre du gueux qui chût à terre, et l'acheva.

Sentant un mouvement dans son dos, il pivota prestement sur ses pieds d'un mouvement fluide et se cambra de moitié, regardant le lame passer à quelque centimètres de son plastron, puis, changeant de position, il enfonça la garde de son épée dans le plexus de son adversaire, qui hurla en tombant.

Les derniers maroufles qui piétonnaient vers lui étaient prestement boutés à terre par une vague d'eau survenue de nulle part, et quand Godric se tourna vers son ami, il le vit, au moyen du mouvement des bras gracieux ramener l'eau vers lui. Puis, positionnant ses pieds perpendiculairement, il s'étendit ses bras devant lui alors les ramena derrière lui, l'eau suivant ses gestes. Et en pivotant prestement sur ses pieds il leva les bras dans un mouvement ascendant, formant l'eau en une grosse goutte.

Durant toute l'action, qui n'avait pas duré longtemps, Godric avait contemplé avec admiration la maîtrise et la technique que celui-ci avait perfectionné jusqu'au rang de maître.

La goutte tenue en l'air s'écrasa prestement au sol, arrachant le chevalier de sa contemplation. Salazar se tenait dans sa position de départ, les bras tendus devant lui aux paumes tournées vers le sol.

Soudain, il leva les bras en l'air et fléchit à la jambe gauche dans un même mouvement, l'autre tendue et une tentacule d'eau émergeae de la flaque qui s'étendait au pied du sorcier.

D'un mouvement de bras et de mains, la tentacule claqua dans l'air et s'enroula autour des trois brics terrifiés.

_\- Satanique! Braillait un des brics, satanique! Les Mânes m'en être témoin, c'est un infant du Démon!_

Gryffondor n'apprécia pas du tout l'insulte, -qui en était une, que plus quand il vit son ami se raidir sous l'accusation qui lui était jetée au visage sans ménagment.

Il vit ses élèves se rapprocher de son ami, - leur professeur, en soutien silencieux, si l'on omettait leur mâchoires crispées et le faible halo de magie pure qui les entouraient.

Fintan et Aighaistin surprotecteurs ? Non voyons ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire de telles balivernes ?

Slytherin leva soudain la tête, une expression absente se peignit sur son visage pâle et ses yeux émeraudes se voilèrent, puis tout revint à la normale et il tourna la tête vers Gryffindor.

_\- Nous devons nous hâter._

Sans avoir besoin de plus d'explication, le chevalier se dirigea résolument vers les trois brics et les pourfendit de son épée.

Laissant leur cadavres choir à terre, il retourna auprès de son ami qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux les trois gueux .

Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Fintan et Aghaistin puis s'enquérit :

_\- Mon ami ?_

Constatant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, Godric remarqua son regard vague et absent et, attrapant son poignet et se mettant devant les cadavres, il re-demanda:

_\- Salazar?_

L'homme plus petit eut un léger sursaut et Godric le sentit tressaillir, puis son regard se reconcentra.

_\- Pardon ?_ Il cligna des yeux, _je m'excuse pour mon inattention._

\- _Ce n'en est rien_ , le rassura son ami d'un sourire soulagé. _Ou y allons?_

La nuitée se coucherait bientôt avec les vêpres, alors mieux valait ne pas s'attarder.

Après une dernière vérification de l'équipement, ils transplanèrent.


End file.
